guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Deleteful was Auron Gem please see User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Deleteful_was_Auron for the reason why they were all marked as being used. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 3 June 2007 (CDT) I think... 24.181.28.201 deserves a light ban (or at least a warning). He's posting this crap about some guilds being confirmed to scam for miniatures when it is obviously not true.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Where? I can't see any of his stuff on recent changes, he must have stopped. -Auron 23:26, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Miniature&diff=883721&oldid=883715 He did it a few times I believe; started off by deleting a mention of one Panda being deleted, then posted a warning that two guilds had used scamming/online gold to buy the majority of Pandas/Onis/Naga Raincallers/Longhair Yetis (he changed his mind a lot, unsurprisingly). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:44, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Double redirects Hiya' Gem. I just wanted to request that you eliminate the caused by your icons and your user page. I wasn't sure if the best solution was to move the content of User:Gem/Lists onto your main user page, or to just fix the icons to redirect to the /lists subpage. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:51, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the notice. I'm still a bit unsure on what to do with my user page here as my activity on this wiki has been reduced to very low. -- (gem / talk) 03:48, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just becuase you might not be here all that often is no reason not to spend hours making your profile uber-pretty! :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:36, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::I want to signal that I've moved my main concentration to the official wiki. The in game help system makes that wiki so much more attracting and most players will be using that wiki anyway. I still love this place though and will continue contributing here too once I get enough time that I can share it with both wikis. -- (gem / talk) 01:24, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Evil Evil Mission. Sorry about today, I'm utterly gutted at the end result. Still, we know how to do 99% of the mission safely. Let me know when you're trying again and I'll try and drag lerre with me too. (Yu Takami / talk) 19:39, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Heh, np. It's not your fault at all, it was a combined mistake. :) Let's try again tomorrow if possible. -- (gem / talk) 20:02, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just because it has absolutely nothing to do with me - what mission? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 21:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gate of Madness hard mode. I said that we should kill the Lich first and go kill the altars with Shiro following us, but finally it was me who called Shiro as target and we killed him first. The Lich was a bit tough guy to have following us around, so after capping all altars we had two touchers left with no res skills left. gg. -- (gem / talk) 05:55, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm out all this weekend -- helping my GF move house. Will be back in action come monday, also I noticed that my dunkoro wasn't on max stats either (must've made the template when at a low level) so next time round we'll have even stronger healing too. Oh the mistakes.... (Yu Takami / talk) 16:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Lol. :D I'll be unavailable this weekend too, so let's try again next week if I can get on. -- (gem / talk) 16:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well sir, we completed it. Our team build did the trick. Patience is a virtue, and we totalled it. It is an achievement and you should be proud of that despite the problems we had after. If you let your frustration get to you over one little incident despite all the good times and the difficult challenges we have completed together then you have lost and given up. Not everything is handed to you on a silver plate, but with good allies things can happen, sometimes you need to change your battle tactics or else you will know nothing else and hit a wall when things aren't working. ::::::I'm sorry that I had to leave but you were seemingly being spiteful towards me when all I was trying to do was heal you, and I could see you were starting to lose patience and indeed your rag. I was seeing sense when you were seeing red, so please take time to cool down and de-stress take a break from things, and try not to work such ridiculous hours. Get a good vacation then we'll continue where we left off. You and I can do a lot together and we have! ::::::Gate of madness fell. We vanquished the hardest areas of tyria (remember the droks run?). You are a powerful player Gem, but you need more patience. You were /resigning on the last mob in talus chute whereas dom and I persevered, we knew we could do it, we just had to build up the strength to do it. You're a good person and a damn fine player, it would be sad to see you leave guild wars because of one mission which in all honesty isn't difficult if we stick as a team. Again, my appologies if I have upset you I hope we can remain friends. ::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 14:41, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lol, I posted on your talk page at the same time. I didn't quit for this mission, I've explained my reasons on your talk page. (I still don't understand why not resign at the beginning of the mission with 40 DP) -- (gem / talk) 14:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::My reasoning was you'dd have acquired back that DP in no time if you survived and let me actually heal you, but without mana and fully bonded party, and indeed a jessica within my agro range that wasn't possible. Anyway, like I said, you should take a break. I think quitting a game altogether is an unwise thing. These days I BARELY play any bemani at all, but I do go back and play once in a while. It's still fun, but you should put the game down once it gets too demanding. Games can cause stress when you're after something badly and it's not going your way. ::::::::For example, I used to avidly play Beatmania IIDX, my scores can be seen HERE: http://vjarmy.com/iidx/viewuser.php?style=&user=95, I used to play to AAA everything in sight and it got incredibly frustrating when I was short by one or two points. I stopped playing IIDX, but I go back to it now and then. I'm not that great at the game any more, but I still play it for fun. I can't score high on it any more, but at least I still enjoy smashing keys. ::::::::Now and then I do challenging things to forward my characters progression in guildwars. But sometimes you need to sit back and relax and do more... basic things? Some of the best times I've had in Guild Wars involve sitting around in the guildhall with my alliance talking about food, or playing the emote game with people. You should play hide and seek with me sometime, or perhaps a game of tag? It's fun! Ever stopped to pay attention to the small things in the game? Guild wars is a work of art, theres lots of cool things to be seen, you yourself have commented on the falls in Tyria, but theres many more awe inspiring areas to be found if you look carefully for them. ::::::::Hard stuff puts pressure on everyone, so sometimes its good to unwind. Perhaps you should limit yourself to how much hard stuff you do in a session. Let me know if you want to play something other than missions, I don't always play games just to do hard things. ::::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 15:49, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I've done more than enough of the small fun stuff in GW in the past. Replaying pre-searing a lot, visiting nice looking areas, taking Ag to see some really nice places, chatted with people, done easy stuff, done hard stuff, ... Currently I don't enjoy any of those things at all, I would have liked to get further with the hard things, but it seems that I'm unable to do so with other people, and playing the game alone is just plain stupid. 194.251.240.116 07:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::A Shame you feel that way, since we usually get along just fine and we usually find a way to do 'the hard stuff'. (Yu Takami / talk) 01:27, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Btw, with 'stopping dance games' I didn't mean that I would never play a single credit anymore. It just means that I stop active training and play occasionally for fun. With GW I realised that I've ordered art pieces of Jessica from various artists, so I need to log in to pay them with GW gold once they get their stuff finished. Also, if I ever think that I could play without getting frustrated, I might give it a shot. If it works ok and I'm able to get IVI before the release of GW:EN, I might really start to play actively again (or not) when GW:EN is released. -- (gem / talk) 04:29, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, Gem, I think that is the first time I have seen you post anonymously! Too bad you signed or else I could use the unsigned-comment tag :S (T/ ) 01:55, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Woops. Stupid IE6 loggs me off on a random comp that I need to use sometimes currently. -- (gem / talk) 14:01, 21 June 2007 (CDT) oh noes! oh noes! when did Benefit from enchantment/hex skills quick reference get marked for deletion! I'd have finished it. But seeing as not even I noticed the notice, oh well. Idk, I felt I needed a brief period of morning. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :I think they were on the list for at least a week. Anyway, most of the relevant data is in the individual skill templates (or their histories), so it isn't a big loss. -- Gordon Ecker 23:25, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Any sysop can restore the article if requested. -- (gem / talk) 04:25, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::Speaking of restoring stuff, you seem to be short by one signature image Gem! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:11, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol, whoops. I copied my sig over from GWW as I messed something and accidentaly saved. I jsut forgot that the sig icon has a different name on GWW. -- (gem / talk) 18:31, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, because Gem with no Gem is just blasphemy! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:44, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::lmao. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 19:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Wtf, the wiki reverts my sig to an incorrect one now and then. -- (gem / talk) 17:19, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Admin Are you an admin on the official wiki? Hope you will read this, because I refuse to go to the official wiki. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 08:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I am an admin on this wiki. I was an admin on the official wiki but I'm not anymore. -- (gem / talk) 09:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Talk:Game Updates You're alive! o_O Where have you been? (T/ ) 22:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :At the "other" wiki. reanor 22:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) inactive admins Ironic that an inactive admin updated it d-: I was personally gonna use 3-month as a general cut-off (except for cases where an admin has explicitly stated they would be away), but I'm also kinda glad you came in and cleaned it up first with a shorter cut-off. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Ditto ... I looked at the list over the weekend -after posting on Entropy's talk page, I had started looking at contribution histories, but then I got distracted and never made any updates. Glad to see someone else cleaned it up! --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe. I updated it because I was interested in seeing which admins were active and noticed a couple of suspicious names, like Karlos, and decide to go through the list. -- (gem / talk) 09:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Raptors the worst, but this was pretty bad too You should've been here yesterday. Had to block 20+ IPs in the same hour.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually I was watching RC when it was happening, but I was on a slow connection that evening so couldn't participate. -- (gem / talk) 22:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I loll'd when he tried for adminship. But you really shouldn't make a joke out of those nominations.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah but at least nobody here likes vandals. From what I understand, Raptors has quite the following. --Macros 22:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's just sick and immature. It's so immature it's sick, and it's so sick it's immature.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::If I still had sysop rights at gww I'd ban every account that I suspect of socking or who says that Raptors is cool or something. They all deserve it and the wiki would only get better, not worse. -- (gem / talk) 22:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why won't the admins over there do anything???-- (Talk) ( ) 22:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Policy prevents. -- (gem / talk) 22:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I dont wanna be banned gem :( --Cursed Angel 22:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Policy prevents banning sockpuppets of a banned user? WHAT THE FUCK?? -- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::CA: Then you should be thankful for me not having sysops rights on gww. ::::::::::MP: They need '''hard evidence'. Being 100% sure isn'tenough, you need 100% proof. Bleh... -- (gem / talk) 23:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::tee hee, maybe that's why we don't have as many problems, if an admin wants to, they ban you, and no one intervenes :P --Macros 23:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's why I love it here! Why can't the ban to stop the bleeding, and if they're wrong, it takes two clicks to unban them.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maybe they don't think their admins are mature enough to restrain themselves? Though most of them are admins from this wiki... --Macros 23:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm not an admin over there. I'm innocent!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I actually changed my GWW MOTD earlier today because of various impressions on policy pages back there but it certainly seems to apply to the situation with this raptors fellow: MotD. Whats the point of having admins if they have to check every action they take with a community poll? Let admins administrate and if they seem to be abusing their power, they get power taken away. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Sure Marco. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (ri)I do think they've gone a bit overboard with policies. --Macros 23:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I can't even remove that scary welcome template Eloc put on my talk page. Who ever thought of that? Freakiest thing ever. --Macros 23:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::why can't you? you can remove message from your own talk page. but not others' talk pages, i believe. --Shadowcrest 23:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Not on GWW. --Macros 23:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yea, found that out the hard way. Those guys need to lighten the fuck up.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wtf u mean by raptors was the worst? I bet that amateur didnt have unlimited ips. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I mean, you're not so bad to make someone leave the wiki, which Raptor's did to multiple ppl.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Rpators has just as many IPs as you do. -- (gem / talk) 23:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::prwnd --Macros 23:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::no wai. and i bet that was beginners luck. and wtf its pwnd not prwnd --Mr Ex Vandal 23:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Quote, "Prwnd is teh word now, bitches!"-- (Talk) ( ) 23:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Quoting without source = PHAIL. at least i added some random nazi guy to my fake quotes --Mr Ex Vandal 23:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::He did quote its source, its in his signature. --Macros 23:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol --Shadowcrest 23:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::prwnd again -- (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::you cant quote yourself. just add some random nazi/kkk guy. prwnd.--Mr Ex Vandal 23:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok, stop now. No spam pyramids or stuff on my talk page thanks, do that on marcos talk. -- (gem / talk) 23:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::actually its got the shape of an inverted SS S. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) WB! — Nova — ( ) 23:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :It ain't no spam pyramid! It hasn't resized the window horizontally yet, nor has it come back down without the use of a cliff! --Gimmethegepgun 23:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I think technically here we wouldn't ban ppl we suspect to be sockpuppets of banned users either... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Not beyond reasonable doubt. If we are 99.9% sure they're sockpuppets we can ban them. Thats different than needed 100% proof. --Shadowcrest 02:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Quote from User_talk:Mr_Ex_Vandal: "It only took so long because, technically, the ban isnt protected under policy. But for that much BS, besically we just said "f*ck policy" and banned him. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC)" That sounds unfair. :( --83.233.183.20 02:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Technically if someone pushed the issue they might be able to find a reason to have him unbanned. However, unless you really push the issue, you've still got a giant TROLLING boulder in the way. And since he was pretty much being a jerk, no one's gonna push the issue --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::"MP: They need hard evidence. Being 100% sure isn'tenough, you need 100% proof. Bleh... " Could you point out which policy says this please, Gem? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Like I've said before, problem isn't policy since no policy says that, it's the way that people think that sysops should act and how policies should be interpreted. The current policies of gww are fine, the interpretations and community thoughts on them are not. -- (gem / talk) 21:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And please, if anyone wants to discuss gww issues further, I suggest doing that on my talk page on gww, and I might answer when I'm in the mood. If you want to continue here you can excpect undiplomatic answers or no answers at all if I'm not in the mood. I'm on this wiki to have fun and to enjoy my time. -- (gem / talk) 21:10, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You did say above though, didn't you, that "Policy prevents" admins from blocking sockpuppets? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 01:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I'm sorry for not making 5 line explanations every time I post. Policy prevents = policy says something and people interpret it in a way that prevents. -- (gem / talk) 01:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::8 people have been banned for being sockpuppets of Raptors so far, so I was a bit confused when you said that policy "prevented" them from being banned. That's a very different thing to saying that the current admins on GWW were unsure how to proceed IMO. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::At least one of them wasn't even a sockpuppet of raptors and had their block reverted. THAT'S why you need to be sure, this isn't soviet russia or nazi germany, you can't just take anyone you don't like, or suspect to be raptors. I know of at least two people who had their accounts banned over "sockpuppeting" of raptors, which is just dumb. Most of the damage done on that wiki is being done by the admin and the bureaucratic community response... not by raptors. Hell, the guy hardly touched any articles at all...122.104.231.28 18:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you've missed the point, but I don't really care. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I forgot to say, Welcome Back to the good wiki that doesnt have Raptors running everything. I'd say some nasty things about him, but it'd break the gw:npa.. I saw how he bullies people, and i hate bullies. If he ever comes here.. Well, he wont be returning in a hurry. But im getting off the point- Welcome Back To Teh Wiki! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Tbh this wiki wins in terms of most of the content and the anti-vandalism fighting, but the other benefits from the in-game system and the presence of the ANet staff members. I'd be very happy if everyone moved there, helped to get the content to the level of GWiki and kicked some Raptor ass. -- (gem / talk) 23:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Contribute to both is win tbh. Lord of all tyria 23:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::o.o Who has time to contribute to both? when do you play. Btw gem, you should check out your talk page, lol. Eloc blew up in my face.--Ryudo 23:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I skimmed through the discussion, I wasn't too interested. Maby someday. -- (gem / talk) 23:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have time lol. And I've played 5 GvGs today (won 4, lost 1, still r3k, christ I must suck) :P Lord of all tyria 23:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Eh. I just do FA mostly when I log on now. If Eloc makes bureacrat, I think we can all just say "RIP GWW."--Ryudo 23:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Who is raptors? I'd like to meet him. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Eloc won't make bureaucrat. Raptors is some troll from GWW, search User:Raptors over there. Lord of all tyria 23:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome back. It's funny, but I think you're the first GWiki user to defect back from GWW (other than User:Ryudo). Usually it's the other way round, with people getting fed up here. :) (T/ ) 09:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) For good reason. This wiki in my opinion is worse. Instead of the Raptors being stupid easily bannable users, all the mean-spirited people have admin power. This wiki is ruled by elitists, who bsn anyone and everyone that that feel like with no rhyme or reason. It has stupid rules, and between the new wave of GW users that don't know Guildwiki exists and the recent hostile takeover by wikimedia, the user base is lowering everyday. Welcome back to a dying wiki Gem. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.192.171.249 ( ) }. :For the reasons listed this wiki has less idiots and therefor is more fun for me atm. :) -- (gem / talk) 01:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::...There are only like 5 active admins at the moment, and I can only think of maybe two that are "mean-spirited", maybe. I don't know where you're coming from when you say that we are ruled by "elitists". I am painfully aware of the recent ban crusade which was a mistake, but that was just one admin. Our rules here are exactly the same as yours on GWW, except you people have even more and stringent ones. I can concede the last two points to you, anon, but the rest is confusing to me. (T/ ) 01:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Vippaa mulle viitonen~ Heya, I had completelly forgotten about this deal but do you remember me? I'm one of the people who drew you your ranger Jessica and here I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me also. Care to throw me some gold for the drawing once you happen to be online again? (Although I'm not online much myself atm due to stress irl) If you didn't like the drawing then that's ok too but it would be nice to get something for my work. Thanks! -http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Nian Nian :Oh my, I'm VERY sorry! Did I really forget to pay you? I'll try to get online as soon as possible and I'll put a message on your wiki page when I get online so we can meet. I haven't been playing a lot for 2-3 months now so that's why you probably haven't seen me in game and why I forgot. Thanks for reminding me and once more my apologies. (And yes, I did like the art, thank you very much!) -- (gem / talk) 23:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad you liked it because I'm going trough some kind of a drawing style crisis and having lots of trouble defining my own style. Getting rid of the anime style is NOT so easy. It's been rooted so deep and it's always the easy way out. I need to find out what's my own "thing" again. :/ Anyway don't worry about this since I'm also not able to be online much atm(so I understand that perfectly) but I'm just relieved that you didn't dislike the art. :) -http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Nian Nian :::I for one am happy you're seeing the light (re: anime style drawing). In high school I was one of the minority who agreed with the art teacher that anime drawing should not be allowed in art class - for the very reason that it's very difficult to break out of once you're in it, and that in it everything looks kind of the same and not really as unique as it can be. :) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I just realized I do have an account here. Hehe, I guess if you tell teenagers in high school that they shouldn't draw any anime they sure as HELL will do exactly so. Some fans would stab me in the eye for saying this but I have never found anime to be anything original. I guess you could say it is just as original as any consumer comics usually are. I love comics and I didn't always use to draw anime either. It came around when I was about 14(due to a foreign penpal) and stuck. Now I'm 22 and up to my neck with anime and I was wondering when this would happen to me too but I just can't stand it anymore. Seeing the eyes just irks me. I feel like I never took my drawings seriously enough and it has always been just a hobby. It really is the truth though that anime is very easy to learn and do but equally painful and difficult to get rid of. Now I feel that if I really care about having my own original style I need to shed some blood for it and face the pain of drawing oval faces instead of flat boxes lol. I have plans to pull all my stuff off from various places on the internet in the near future just so I can concentrate on what I want my style to be for myself. Anime is also a very character-centric style which kind of limits people to just drawing those stereotypical smiling characters posing together, it just doesn't require much thought from the creator and I'm sooo guilty of it. I would love to learn how to emphazise the overall mood, feeling & scenery of a drawing instead of just some characters. It feels so good to vent lol, apologies to Gem's talkpage for being at the receiving end. - http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Nian nian 11:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No problem at all, I enjoyed reading that. :) -- (gem / talk) 12:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It was more that I was in a formal drawing class and so anything cartoonish shouldn't be allowed anyway. Conversely, I found anime impossible to draw. Ever. So I've never done it. In fact, I won't even watch anime because a lot of my friends are into it. This was my early stuff. Originally I imitated Peter Pracownik's painting (google for "Lord of the Rings Tarot"). It wasn't great at first, but if you look at my stuff on DeviantArt, I've really simplified it and it's become my own thing. Sure, I still have problems drawing faces, but IMO that's what stylistic development is supposed to be. Taking something and actually changing and adapting to make it something uniquely yours. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah, then I understand where you are coming from. I've never been to any art schools or special classes, just in a special language class in high school. Cartoons are a style too but in an art class one should be learning advanced and basic techniques in a very traditional manner imho. Traditional art such as life drawing, realism etc. is the basis for all kinds of styles. Usually anime just inspires people to start drawing and learning their anatomy based on already deformed figures and that is not good at all. You won't learn anything from doing that. You probably learn to copy a certain pose from a certain angle but when you try to do something different it looks akward because you never learned how it works in reality so it can be pretty harmful yepp. :/ I have always been a comic fan so one of the more dominating styles I had before anime was Elfquest inspired. Nowdays I'm just generally inspired by photography, 3D and environmental paintings & concepts. Hopefully those will help guide me to get rid of the anime artifacts in my style. - http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Nian nian 13:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) "admin expectations" Just letting you know I have added a section to GW:ADMIN. The section outlines how people can expect me to act on an average day. I feel this gives a mechanism for flexible consistency, while still allowing each of us admins to act in as much freedom as we had. At least, my patterns were build and modified and inter-influenced by watching how other admins used to act. Documenting the general patterns without making it binding whatsoever allows any newly introduced admin to catch on to some kind of common standards. I do feel very sad that I ended up spelling things out, but I think it is kind of necessary in light of the loss of so many old-timers while still holding on to the old values. If you oppose the existence of that section, I'm willing to hear your thoughts and discuss it further. If you support the section, please also add your typical patterns there (I would think there are some similar-but-not-identical to mine, and perhaps some differences). If you feel "meh" about it, bite me. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:08, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :The idea is great! It will probably take some time to form out completely, but it's a start. Your current version doesn't seem to be like a 'my day at the wiki' type of thing but 'this is how I react to certain situations' thing. I'm posting something of my own now. I might have understood the idea a bit differently than you meant it, but you'll see what I post and you can comment on that. -- (gem / talk) 15:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh yeah, I meant it to be a "How I react to certain situations on a typical day", not "My schedule on a typical day". My original intention of that section is to serve as a counter-balance to the sections above that says "admins can use their power in anyway they see fit", and illustrates how admins typically use their powers. What you wrote has value too, but might be more related to the idea/section of admin coverage on the wiki, instead of the powers of the admins. Does that make sense? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:05, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I understand what you are trying to achieve now. I'd suggest rewriting the newly added text so that it better reflects what you meant it to be. I'll also adjust my personal part soon. -- (gem / talk) 21:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Work There's work coming up I think. User:BtchSlapper to be exact. I presume he's the repeated vandal of the last few days. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC) you are a-mazing You are flooding RC with your great deletes. Nice work Gem!-- 03:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :You should have seen some of the truly epic deletes in the past. Like when Entropy first became admin. Or the builds wipe. --Macros 03:21, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Visions of wizardboy... :P Lord Belar 03:23, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :And "a-hem!", what about the people who hunted down those images and tagged them for deleting in the first place! :) --Wolfie (talk| ) ::Wolfie, as ever, your efforts are appreciated. --Macros 03:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::ok ok. High five, wolfie! 03:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, that's better! :p But yes, pity the poor admin who has wear the grief if someone comes back later and complains about their deleted images. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:29, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No one remembers my daily epic deletion sprees? Hmm.. gues most of them were at gww then. ;) And people rarely complain about lost images, I do check them before deleting. -- (gem / talk) 13:08, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I remember, Gem, although tbh it is the infamous Skuld whom I remember best for daily deletion sprees. :) (T/ ) 16:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Muppets! From what i've been reading theres been quite a pile of wikipoo™ going on for you recently regarding Internet muppets/trolls/etc. Hope you're okay and things are well, lets clear DoA someday ;) (Yu Takami / talk) 16:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to play, but my laptop died some time ago and we are sharing Ags computer atm, so we can't really play. :( I hope I'll get the replacement parts soon, but I'm not in high hopes. -- (gem / talk) 22:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, so you normally play using a laptop? Now that's impressive... I've got a pretty powerful laptop myself, but it still doesn't handle GW nearly as well as my desktop, at a similar power level. Not to mention the god-awful laptop mouse touchpad. You don't use one of those do you? If you tell me you do runs across the entirety of Tyria using a laptop touchpad, I will bow down to your greatness (and shun you for your use of inefficient clicking methods). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::My only computer is a laptop, and even though it's a 2-3 years old now it's still powerful enough everything I do since it was very high end when I got it. And no, I don't use a touchpad or the stick (or what ever it's called. the thing in the middle of the IBM laptop keyboards that acts as a joystick like mouse) but a regular USB mouse. (Running across Tyria with touchpad wouldn't be hard though :P ) :::I think I'll have to buy a new laptop soon. I think I'll get one from Zepto. -- (gem / talk) 07:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Oh booooo :( (Yu Takami / talk) 20:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I find it incredibly hard to use the touchpad and the keyboard at the same time, they tend to get in each other's way (you've got to have one hand over the other). Having the mouse off to the side is much simpler. Also, not sure if it's simply my touchpad, but the scroll wheel isn't really a scroll wheel, so there's no option there to zoom your view in or out... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:46, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::With GW I don't need to use the right side of the keyboard, especially when running, so that's not a problem. Scrolling is really only needed in the beginning when you need to scroll as far as possible, and I've set up a key on my keyboard to do that in the game control settings. But yeah, a real mouse is superior. -- (gem / talk) 22:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah, setting a different button to zoom out. Why didn't I think of that. (guess I never counted the scroll wheel as a button.) ::::::I don't use the right side of the keyboard either, not usually (I have the numberpad set to a few skills if I need them), but what I don't like is how the laptop touchpad is generally right in the middle, so my long fingers get in the way of each other at times. Also, I'm a lefty, so I either use the WASD keys, or I click things 9but usually not both). I can handle a mouse right-handed, but not the touchpad... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know what's going on with the rest of the convo but I did see 'clear DoA'. Please include me in, I seriously want to be in a group that does it without Ursanning the place --Blue.rellik 04:24, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Rest of the convo is about laptops and me being left-handed. Discuss. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:25, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Mallyx cares not for left handed people. --Blue.rellik 04:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::On that note (no, not that note, the other note), if you need a Ranger/anything for DoA, I would love the chance to clear DoA play in Gem's almighty presence. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aye! And you shall have my axe! --Blue.rellik 04:33, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::If it's not ursan, it's still an obsidian tank :P Jennalee 07:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) (RI): 600/Smite still works in there iirc, I remember clearing most of one area using a 600/Famine team (I was actually the Trapper for the group I think, and I was running "Brace Yourself!" to use on the tank. I basically just followed the tank around, spammed the shout, and occasionally dropped a Spike Trap as an escape plan). It was a silly design, but we cleared about the entire area with somewhere around three/four people. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC)